Hive Mecha
The Hive Mecha is the second boss Samus battles in Metroid Prime. They are classified as a second-generation combat drone, able to interface with organic units at a higher level. It trains, shelters, and works with its hive dwellers. However, the device is very weak; without any methods to defend itself, it solely relies on the creatures that reside in it to handle any threats, in this case Ram War Wasps. The Mecha is vulnerable around its access ports and cannot withstand many shots from the Power Beam. In the PAL and Japanese versions of the game, the Hive Mecha's scan point is positioned in the upper area while the American version is located in the lower portion submerged in the water. This potentially caused players to miss their opportunity at scanning this boss. Battle The main problem Samus has in the battle is the poisoned water. Falling into this is an issue and since Samus has no spare Energy Tanks, escaping the water if she falls into it is almost inconceivable. Before Samus can target the actual Hive Mecha, she must deal with a swarm of Ram War Wasps, which rapidly circle her. Periodically, one or more wasps will pause before rushing at her to sting her and knock her into the caustic water. Once the wasps are dead, the Hive Mecha opens up an access port that emits a high frequency signal to usher in more Wasps. Samus must fire at this, the mecha's weak spot, until it rotates, opens another hatch and releases a new round of wasps for her to kill, repeating the battle until the Mecha is defeated. It is not advisable to try and lock on to every wasp, as the Hive Mecha's weak point immediately opens after killing the wasps, and will only remain open for a few seconds. A better strategy would be to stand still, face the Hive Mecha and fire at the wasps without locking onto them, while jumping right at the moment the wasps attack. It may take longer to destroy the wasps this way, but this will allow Samus to easily face and shoot the Mecha when it is vulnerable once all wasps are defeated. The destruction of the Hive Mecha awards Samus with the Missile Launcher, which she lost prior to landing on Tallon IV. Logbook entry ;Scan before battle:"Mechanical device appears to be inactive. Life-forms detected within hollows of machine." ;Access port opened:"This device is emitting a high frequency signal. This may be the cause of the War Wasp swarms." Trivia *The Hive Mecha's battle theme is called VS. Hive Totem, and is shared with the Incinerator Drone. *This battle is similar to a fight on the planet Norion where Samus must defeat several "Jolly Roger" Drones that surround and circle her. *Interestingly, the Hive Mecha is invincible to any beam except the Power Beam and the Missiles, as seen by sequence breaking to get the Space Jump first, then Ghetto Jumping the half pipe in Main Plaza or L-Lock Spring Space Jumping to another expansion in Main Plaza. *The Hive Mecha's access port, when opened, emits infrared pulses impairing the Thermal Visor if it is collected by Sequence Breaking. Gallery File:Hive_Mecha_scan_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Scan of the Hive Mecha File:ChozoTotem.jpg|Referred to as a Chozo Totem by James Dargie, this indicates the object was created by the bird people of Tallon IV. es:Mecavispero ru:Робот-Улей Category:Bosses Category:Hives Category:Drones Category:Tallon IV Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Chozo Category:James Dargie Category:Chozo technology